Just Acquaintances
by atinarox
Summary: Who would have guessed that innocent jade eyes and a red lace bra would create such a sinful image. NejiXSakura


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. If I did, this couple would have way more scenes together.

Just Acquaintances

Something was happening to him and he didn't like it one bit.

If it weren't for _her_ he would have not done those things… _said_ those things.

Sighing resignedly, the 20 year old Hyuga prodigy flopped down tiredly onto his pristine white bed.

Eyes glazing over, Neji's mind rewound and played what transpired only a few hours ago, over and over again.

**4 hours ago:**

It was summer in Konoha, a time for the beach, a time for hanging out with friends, even a time to just sit back with an iced tea and watch the world pass you by.

Unless, of course, you are a shinobi.

No matter what time of year, ninja of the hidden leaf village are expected to go on missions, strategize plans, and organize ambushes in case of emergencies. And if you are one of those lucky few who have some free time on your hands, you will find yourself training in the heat to stay in top condition.

And that is exactly where we find Hyuga Neji.

Standing perfectly still, his pearl gaze analyzes his surroundings, taking in each target and its exact location.

Deft hands wrap expertly around a handful of kunai. Propelled by his legs, he whirls around, hurling the razor-sharp weapons with purpose and deadly accuracy.

Each kunai hits the intended target on the desired location. Giving a satisfied nod Neji turns around…

Only to be faced with cerulean blue orbs, gazing intently at his white ones.

Masking his surprise with ease, Neji glares at the intruding boy.

"Naruto, may I inquire as to why you are behind me. Staring no less."

As if oblivious to Neji's previous statement, Naruto gives his trademark fox-smile. "Wow, Neji, your throwing skills are amazing! You sure it's Tenten who should be called the weapons mistress?"

Sighing, the tall Anbu captain knew that there was no way to avoid the boisterous blonde.

"I can assure you that my teammate can handle a variety of weapons better than I ever will. Now, if you will excuse me…" Neji responded politely, walking around the blonde Kyuubi vessel.

"Oi! Neji, wait up!" Naruto called, running to keep up with Neji's quick stride, "Are you going back to the Hyuga compound?"

He looked at the noisy ninja tiredly. "No. I was going to go into town for a while. Go see if there are any missions available."

"Huh, I see. I'm heading the same way as well. I'm meeting Hinata-chan for lunch."

It was obvious that Naruto and Hinata would end up together, but no one knew who would make the first move. Luckily, Neji considered, it was Naruto who did.

Sneaking a glance at his serious, no-nonsense friend, Naruto's mouth spread into a visible smirk.

"Sooo, Neji, do you have anyone in mind?"

Raising an eyebrow, Neji looked closely at the self-proclaimed Hokage skeptically. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Neji!" Naruto sighed exasperatedly, "I'm sure there's some special person you have your eyes on. You know, Ino, Tenten… _Sakura-chan_?"

This time, both eyebrows were raised. "Haruno?"

"Mm-hmm," Naruto said, gauging his companion's reaction.

Neji rifled through a few memories in which he came in contact with the pink haired girl; he remembered polite chatter when meeting by chance, professional conversation when on missions together, and, of course, the bickering and arguments when she was treating his wounds. He never was, and probably never will be, a compliant patient.

Heat pooled in the bottom of his stomach as her smiling face flashed in his mind, mesmerizing like a perfect moment where you just want to grab onto it and not let go. Not surprisingly, he ensured that his face stayed flawlessly neutral.

"Impossible, Uzumaki. Haruno and I are merely acquaintances. What made you think more of it?"

Albeit it was swift, Neji caught a glimpse of the hasty shifting of eyes.

Naruto was hiding something.

"Oh, I dunno. Just thought it would work…" His voice trailed off disbelievingly.

Pale eyes narrowed suspiciously. Just as Neji was about to find out what Naruto was trying to pull, the said ninja smiled, with a bit of mischief Neji might add, up at him.

"It was great talking to you Neji, but I gotta run. Don't wanna keep Hinata-chan waiting, ne?"

And in a puff of smoke, he was gone.

"He's up to something." Tucking that lingering thought away, he began to walk purposefully toward the Hokage tower.

It was about one o'clock and people were still eating lunch. A few adolescent children ran past him, playing tag or some other childish game. Their cheerful laughter echoed around the open shops with "enter" signs hanging off the glass windows.

While looking around, he saw people sitting outside of restaurants, enjoying the good weather. His attentive eyes gazed halfheartedly at people, young and old, chatting casually about trivial matters.

Although, his eyes stopped abruptly once they glimpsed pink hair. There was only one person he knew who was born naturally with roseate colored hair.

Sakura, the most powerful medic-nin in Konoha apart from her mentor, Lady Tsunade herself, was sitting outside of a small, but quaint café. By what he could tell, she was alone.

Her lithe form was resting on a small black-wired chair, while her purse lay on the petite-sized glass table. She was wearing a plain white tank top that exposed her Anbu tattoo on her upper left arm. Faded low-cut blue jeans hugged her hips enticingly, while her feet sported simple black flip flops. A black choker with a cherry blossom pendant hanging around the middle encircled her slender neck. Her cherry locks were swept up into a small messy bun, held up with 2 black sticks while a few stubborn strands fell down, framing her face.

From her attire, Neji could tell she was off work. Her face seemed relaxed as she leisurely sipped her cool beverage. Neji figured she must have had a rough day at the hospital for her to take a break; she usually worked late into the evening unless she had other affairs to attend to. Frequently staying in the hospital and recovering under her care resulted in him being familiar with her work habits.

Stepping forward, he was about to announce his presence when he thought better of it. It just wouldn't be like him to talk to a girl, especially her of all people, if all he had to say was a simple "hello".

Turning on foot, he made to leave, taking one last glance at the cherry blossom medic.

With that one glance, Neji's eyes widened. It was as if the world were in slow motion.

A young male waiter was carrying two glasses of water in Sakura's direction. Sakura's back was faced to the waiter, but slowly turned when she felt something was wrong, _probably by instinct_, he thought.

In only a matter of seconds, the most cliché scene occurred.

The waiter tripped.

How? Neji will never know, but, nonetheless, the man tripped. The next thing Sakura knew was that her shirt was soaking wet… and the male waiter from before was lying in her lap.

Neji watched as the boy, no older than himself, clumsily got up and apologized repeatedly to the wet young woman.

Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously as the waiter began to wipe Sakura's shirt with a white dish towel, concentrating mainly on her upper body.

Sakura's hands were up in an embarrassing gesture as she stammered to the waiter that she was fine; a tinge of pink adorning her china doll features.

From her view, everything looked like an accident, although, from where Neji stood, he could tell what _truly_ took place. Distaste ran through Neji's observant white eyes.

_An accident, what a blatant excuse…_

The waiter tripped on purpose so that he would have the opportunity to… _feel up_ Sakura.

A small wave of rage rippled through the Hyuga's body before his legs moved on their own accord. Striding to the dripping kunoichi's side, he clutched the waiter's moving arm in a bone-crushing grip.

"I advise that you get some more towels. I'm sure she can clean herself without your… assistance." Neji practically growled out.

The coffee haired ninja watched with satisfaction as the waiter's eyes practically glowed with terror and just about ran off to do as he ordered. A smirk was tugging on his handsome features until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"H-Hyuga?" The voice held surprise in it.

Eyes lowering to look at the still-seated girl, his breathing stopped.

_Oh god… _

The water left her white tank top virtually see-through. From where he stood, he had a fantastic view of her cleavage… and lacy red bra.

As her clear jade eyes stared up at him, he discovered that innocent eyes and a red laced bra conceive quite the sinful image.

Tearing his eyes away from the tempting sight, he shrugged off his Anbu vest, leaving only his black training shirt on, and held it up to her.

Eyes blinking, she looked at the one-year-older boy.

"Um, Hyuga?" This time, her voice sounded more questioning than surprised.

Making sure to look only at her endless jade orbs, he realized it only helped a slight bit more.

"Haruno, if you have not noticed yet, you are currently the main attraction for all of Konoha's male population."

Giving him a confused look at his dead-panned answer, she glanced around. Needless to say, her eyes grew as big as saucers when she saw a few guys looking at her, well, more of gawking at her… assets; eyes glazed over with lust.

Neji had a fierce desire to beat them with a stick.

No, screw that, he'd rather use a metal bat. The stick would break before he was done with them.

Nodding her head quickly, she gratefully accepted Neji's vest and put it on, shielding herself from her shameless onlookers. She failed to see the look of triumph on Neji's face when the other male's faces fell in disappointment.

"I guess I should be going then."

Neji's head turned a bit too quickly for his liking. As if on a whim, he blurted out,

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

This time, it was Sakura's head that snapped up. Shock written over her attractive face as his offer hung apprehensively in the warm, midsummer air.

Berating himself internally for his impulsive proposal, he was more than a little surprised when she began to nod slowly.

"Yeah… I'd like that." A small, but tender smile beautified her supple lips. Her vivid green eyes peeking through her long eyelashes as she peered up at him silently. The afternoon sun helped make her pink hair glimmer and shine, giving it a soft, angelic appearance.

She looked absolutely stunning.

Swallowing, Neji nodded curtly, all the while scolding himself for letting such notions arise.

She was only an acquaintance. A girl. A fellow ninja…

A kunoichi with monstrous strength and ingenious wit. Neji shook his head lightly.

At first glance, you would only see a beautiful young woman with a kindhearted smile.

He knew better.

Because of her perfected chakra control, she was dangerous in taijutsu, ninjustu, and genjustu. Her brilliant mind was worthy of Shikamaru's and his own, thus making her a reliable teammate skilled in the art of medicines and herbs.

She wasn't without her faults, though.

Her quick temper was something to be feared and, he assumed, her emotional side made it difficult for her to be a ninja, much less a medic-nin.

And yet, those traits made her that much more _fascinating_.

Neji recalled the first time he began to become aware of her. It was a few years back and yet he could remember it all so clearly: the first time she spoke to him, how she treated him, especially the way they both argued and quarreled with the other, but most of all, he remembered how she would _look_ at him.

She would stare at him secretly. Sometimes it would be small glances in his direction, other times, unabashed staring, this usually performed when she thought him unconscious or sleeping in the hospital bed. But what was unusual was that she would shake her head afterward, almost as if clearing her mind from her thoughts.

What she was thinking while she watched him, he never knew. _Probably about the Uchiha_, he would deduct bitterly, a small pang of jealousy would evidently result from the thought.

He believed that to be the case for weeks until one night she did something different.

While he "slept", he watched her watch him unknowingly. He watched as she _smiled_ while having her staring fit. Not a frown or a creasing of brows, but an honest to god smile!

Neji never felt happier with one broken leg, three fractured ribs, and a badly bruised shoulder.

He just couldn't figure her out.

She interested him. Everything she did, every habit she had, interested him to no end. Almost on the verge of… _attraction_.

Sakura clearing her throat brought Neji back to the situation at hand. They were standing in front of her apartment door. She looked uncomfortable and unsure of what to do next as she stared up at the Anbu captain.

"Um… this is my place," she said, gesturing to the door, "thanks for the vest and for walking me home. Here."

Neji looked at his vest that she held out for him, and took it back. He returned his gaze back to her, disciplining his eyes not to gaze at her… choice of under garments.

"W-would you like to come in for a drink or something?" Her eyes moved back and forth, all the while making sure not to look at him directly. She looked lost as to what to do.

It was rather endearing.

He took that thought: shot it, stomped on it, and then kicked it all the way to the back of his mind where every other thought about the candy-colored girl lay, all equally shot, trampled and kicked.

Keeping his emotions in check, he looked at her with unrevealing eyes. "I'm sorry Haruno. I must be heading back home to train with Hinata-sama."

Nodding in understanding, she opened her door and stepped in.

Taking this as a sign to leave, he turned around.

"Oh! Hey, Hyuga!" He heard her call behind him.

He turned his head slightly to show he was listening. Curiosity filtering through his stomach.

Smiling lightly, she called out with a hint of a playful tone. "You know, you _can_ call me "Sakura". I'm pretty sure we're past the point of just acquaintances, ne?"

His heart stopped for just a moment.

He turned around fully to look at her; arms crossed, leaning on the side of her door way, mirth dancing in the midst of her verdant green eyes.

Smirking, he felt his stomach flip flop. "Does this mean you are going to call me "Neji" now?"

"Heh, of course," she responded, grinning.

Giving him a small, amused nod, she began to close her door, when something came over Neji once again.

"Sakura!" he began, surprised at how many times he has been doing that in the same day. Her name came naturally to his lips. He liked it.

Questioning sea foam eyes turned to him.

Steadying his rapidly beating heart, he began to finish what he had foolishly started without thinking.

"Would you like to go out some time? I mean, for dinner perhaps?"

Surprise washed over her face, clear enough for the Hyuga to see easily.

Preparing himself for the resounding rejection, he was caught off guard once again as she replied.

"I'd love to. How about tomorrow, lets say… seven o'clock, my place?" she drawled out. A half smirk, half smile was present.

"Yeah, sure, sounds great," he managed without sputtering. One part of his brain was telling him to breathe and think properly, while the other part was cheering and congratulating him whilst throwing confetti in the air.

Naturally, he shot the confetti throwing freak.

As she closed her door once more, she locked eyes with him. He couldn't tell for sure, but something akin to mischief was present in her shining emerald orbs.

"Sounds great," she whispered, smirking.

**Present:**

He honestly had no clue what was happening to him. So many offers and out bursts in one day; it just wasn't Hyuga behavior at all!

Sighing jadedly, he felt a small, triumphant smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

Perhaps, just perhaps, if spontaneous occurrences keep happening to him, he might just be able to reap all the benefits.

Primarily, an attractive cherry blossom vixen was in mind.

**Currently at Ichiraku Ramen:**

"Ne, ne, fantastic job Narumi! I couldn't have done it better myself." Naruto stated proudly.

"Heh, of course not. Unlike myself, others have no acting talent whatsoever!" the sandy haired boy boasted, grinning.

Crossing his arms, Naruto pouted, "Hmph! You ungrateful little… Oh well, at least you pulled it off. I congratulate you personally." He went quiet as he began to fish in his pockets for his frog pouch.

"Ah! There it is! Alright, here you go, 5000 yen as promised." Naruto said, handing over the cash to greedy hands.

"Ahhh… the things I would do for money." Narumi blissfully sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Honestly, I was scared he was gonna snap and assassinate your ass."

"Hmm, yeah, same here. Just remind me never to do you any favors again. Especially if it involves your hot teammate and her jealous lover, okay?" Narumi said seriously.

Naruto smirked while patting his accomplice's back, "Awww, come on! I thought you made a great waiter."

Author's Note:

Ha ha ha! So even Naruto can be pretty mischievious in matchmaking! (Narumi is a character that I made up just to let you know).

Well, that was my first fanfic with my favorite couple from Naruto and I hope to improve my writing and make many more.

Constructive criticism is welcome and very helpful, but flames are useless and are a waste of space.

Please review! It means a lot to me :)

atinarox


End file.
